Who Doesn't Love Shwayze?
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: WARNING:: EXCESIVE AMOUNT OF FLUFF. Just a random, but cute fanfic. Has no couples in particular. Involves multiple characters.


**Okay. So, here's the low down. (Oh and little note to people who have already read this authors note before from my Seddie fic and/or my Channy fic, you don't need to read all this. But if you want to, who am I to stop you, right? Okay. Little note finished.)**

**I was watching ABC yesterday. Why? Because ABC is like, the defenition of good television. I was watching the Cougar Town and let me just say, it's pretty darn awesome. It stars Courtney Cox who is like, the best actress and one of my fave's from Friends.**

**Now, all this may seem like just a bunch of useless crap, but it's not. In the episode I watched, Courtney, forgot the characters name, has this really hot guy neighbor from across the street. This hot neighbor happens to own one of those little mini guitars. Like, the ones from Hawaii you know? Yes well, he plays his little guitar and sings, off key I might add, not so much songs but instead of talking like a normal person he chooses to talk in song. Sharing time again! I would just like to share that I love this guy:) Sharing time over.**

**So, with all that useless but not that useless crap being said, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Jackson VP, Cougar Town, ABC, or the Sexuality Song.**

* * *

"I met her at a backyard block party by the bar!" Ryan yelled/sang as he barged into True's office. True and Lulu looked up at him, petrified by his unexpected entrance.

"Uh... Ryan?" True started.

"And she kept lookin' at me like she knew who I was!" Ryan sang. True and Lulu exchanged glances as Ryan strummed random strings on a small instrument resembling a ukelele.

"Ryan why do you have a-" Lulu stopped abruptly and jumped as Ryan leaped in front of her and started strumming unattractive notes on the smallish guitar.

"She's a buzzin' all over me! She's a buzzin' all over me!" As he sang, he swung his hips, giving the air multiple 'hip checks'. "SHE'S A BUZZIN' ALL OVER ME LIKE SHE FELL IN," Ryan stopped, looked down at his guitar, then plucked one string. "LOVE!" But to True and Lulu, it sounded more like "LOO HAV!".

"Are you quite finished!" Amanda asked, suddenly at True's door.

"Oh ... sorry." Ryan smiled bashfully as Amanda rolled her eyes and walked away. He carefully laid the ukelele down on the couch as True and Lulu stared at him, wondering if it was possible that Ryan had become crazier then he had been before.

"So, what's up guys?" Ryan asked, reclining back on True's computer chair.

"Hmm, well, I _was_ working on some Winter designs with Lulu ..." True trailed off.

"And then a really stupid friend of ours interrupted it by walked in screaming irrelevant crap." Lulu said sarcastically. Ryan looked at her astounded.

"Irrelevant?" Ryan asked. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Wow Ryan. Only _you_ would ignore the fact that I said stupid friend, and skip to the 'irrelevant crap' part."

"Yeah well I'm used to you calling me stupid. It's irrelevant that I'm offended buy." Ryan said to no one in particular. True heard the sadness in his voice when he spoke and felt a small ping of guilt, although technically she didn't do much of anything to be guilty for.

"Ugh. Ryan," Lulu walked over to Ryan as he put his head on his crossed arms. Lulu rested her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like, in a bad way or anything. I mean, who doesn't love Shwayze?" She lied.

"How could you mean it in a good way?" Ryan yelled at her, so much more dramatically then the situation called for, which was normal with Ryan.

"You know? Like ... Like ... True?" Lulu turned to True. Just as she was about to answer, Jimmy bombarded into the room, in a fashion quite similar to Ryan's. Ryan stood up immediately upon his entrance.

"Where is it?!" He yelled, pushing past a smiling True and confused Lulu as if they were nothing but furniture. Ryan palpably hid the tiny in between two cushions on True's couch. True smiled although she wasn't really happy.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Jimmy." She said facetiously, quietly closing the door.

Jimmy rambled through True's office, looking under and behind whatever he could. Except the couch. Reaching True's desk red faced and angry, he slammed his hands on her desk.

"Where is it?!" staring straight into Ryan's eyes. True had never seen him so angry before, but it didn't look pretty from what she could see.

"Ha! Psh. Pft. I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan looked right at the guitar behind Jimmy on the couch, being totally obvious.

"Oh, no no no. I think you know _perfectly_ well what I'm talking about." He said, pointing and accusing hand at Ryan. "Now, where is my ukelele?!"

True and Lulu both shot astonished look's at Ryan, who looked at Jimmy with the same exact look. But fake. He stared at him, wide eyed, mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry! Are you giving the impression that it was _I_ who stole your precious ukelele? Because if that's the case well," Ryan shook his head and clapped his hands the way people do when they're saying they don't have anything to say. Not because they can't think of anything, but because they are so surprised by the subject at hand.

"If that's they case then I guess ... " Ryan turned to the side and covered his face, pretending to cry. "Then I guess we just can't be bro's anymore ... " He hung his head and fake cried more. Suddenly, he picked up his head and his unhappy expression vanished.

"Well, it was nice talking to you all but," True looked at Ryan like a parent looks at their kid when they think their lying about where they were after school that day.

"_Ryan..._" She said. Ryan looked at her, his smile dissapearing, then re appearing like nothing ever happened as he looked back at Jimmy.

"Haha. And, I uh, have a thing to got to, so ..." He said quickly, sounding nervous.

"_Ryan!" _Lulu said in a scolding manor. Ryan's eyes grew big and he blushed under the demeaning stares of his friends. He started to sweat and he could feel the room closing in on him as he lost air. He was breathing extremely heavy and looking back and forth from True to Lulu to Jimmy. The whole room started to spin and he saw spirals all around him.

The three teens stared at Ryan's funny but worrying display with confused expressions.

"What's he doing?" Jimmy whispered just quiet enough so that Ryan wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know. I think me might have to use the bathroom though." Lulu answered, causing True to look at her dumbly.

"OKAY FINE, I'LL TALK! JUST STOP STARING AT ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ryan yelled, filling the once quiet room with his voice and startling the three.

"HERE!" Ryan reached between True and Lulu into the couch cushion in which he had hid the ukelele. "TAKE YOUR STUPID GUITAR! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's a ukelele!" Jimmy yelled, but Ryan had already run from the room screaming and flailing his arms. True and Lulu laughed and shook their heads at their childish best friend.

"You know, I would have gave it to him if he would have just asked." Jimmy said to them. True and Lulu laughed but their laughter ended when Ryan was suddenly at the door, glaring at Jimmy.

"Really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "I don't know how to play it anyways."

"Neither does he." Lulu and True said simultaneously as Ryan bustled to Jimmy's side, grabbed the guitar, said a nice "thanks man" then ran from the room.

"YES! IT'S FINALLY MINE!" They heard him yell from the hallway. "CONFIDENT IN MY SEXUALITAY..." Each of them exchanged glances and then laughed uncontrolably for almost 10 minutes straight.

"Well, that's Ryan for ya." Lulu stated, and they fell into another fit of laughter until Amanda banged on adjacent wall telling them to 'be quiet you adolescent imbeciles!" Then of course, they laughed silently, having great fun without even making a sound.

* * *

**WOW. That was just about the MUSHIEST BUSHIEST CUSHIONIEST ending I have ever made. I just couldn't figure out a way to leave the audience smiling. Hopefully I did. Unless you are like, against anything fluff and I left you with a disgusted expression rather then a happy one. And if you are pro fluff? Well, then, how's about me and you-- **

_**HEY, KANYE WEST HERE. JUST WANNA REMIND ALL YA'LL TO REVIEW ON THIS BANGIN' STORY. OH AND BEYONCE HAD ONE OF THE BEST VIDEO'S OF ALL TIME. ALL TIME!**_


End file.
